Fated Lace
by diamond and thistle ladies
Summary: Tossed by Fate's hands upon the chessboard of a cold war that had been going on for decades between the kingdoms of two people as beautiful and cruel as each other, two girls suddenly find themselves thrown into a realm they hadn't thought could exist.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- Hello there new and hopefully faithful readers of Fated Lace. This is a story that is written by two authors, hence each chapter is written by each of the two different main characters. The author of this chapter, is twist-of-clarity, and she is writing from the POV of Ruby. I am the author of the next chapter, Moonlight Enchantments and I am writing from the POV of Breena. I hope you shall enjoy this story, and please review!

Summary: "tossed by fate's hands upon the chessboard of a cold war that had been going on for decades between the kingdoms of two people as beautiful and cruel as each other, two girls suddenly find themselves in a realm they had never even thought could exist. And as slowly the mysteries that surround them begin to unfold, they understand that perhaps nothing is really what it seems to be..."

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Fate's Manipulations**

When you look closely, really closely, you will surely end by noticing that, whatever anyone might say, Fate is very probably a living creature. Not some kind of silver-haired sorcerer bent over a huge chessboard and gravely moving humans around to their death, or even a beautiful nymph of destiny, shifting the winds of chance around her like ethereal shawls: no; Destiny, Fate, Fortune, call it what you might, would be a deformed thing, beautiful and ugly at the same time, tossing us around, playing like a child inventing diabolical games without really noticing, killing and giving life as if it was merely a matter of turning cards around.

It all started with me and Breena being friends. This by itself was irrational, totally against nature: Breena, sweet and cheerful: charming everyone, grownups and kids alike with her great charisma. She was the teachers' favourite, she was popular, and every little brother and sister in town liked her. And opposite this there was me: the kind that made you change pavement when you met in the middle of the night. I had this love for books, and these weird ideas. I was disobedient, negligent, careless. I was unpopular.

And yet, we became friends. And not only friends, like, waving at each other across the road, but best, intimate friends. It just happened: Breena, beautiful, dear Breena, and me: best friends.

I was happy enough then. With my mother roaming about the city looking for a job after my father had gone, I had then been lonely, burying myself with my books and my weird meditations. But with Breena, it was different: she would storm in, colours and noise incarnate, with her long, superb raven hair still glossy blue from the sun outside, and her wide grin, like a crack of immense cheerfulness in her beautiful face: she would bully me out of the house, and we would explore and talk. She was good at both, she had the curiosity and charm they required.

We had been twelve by the time. And then, at sixteen, our lives, which seemed intertwined like some complicated lace, tipped down and collapsed. Our mothers died.

It happened like this: my mother had been back from the supermarket in which she worked, and, having worked all the week, she was tired. She decided to take the bus. Breena's mother had been out shopping. Breena's father had died several years ago, leaving behind enough money to permit her mother not to work, and look after Breena properly, which she did. So, this day, the bags being heavy, Breena's mother had taken the bus: coincidence? It was the same bus my mother had taken. It was the bus in which an armoured truck collided after having tore right through a red light. The driver had been in a hurry: he made seventeen wounded, and three dead. Two of the dead were our mothers.

Those things happen. Fate had tossed the truck against the bus: oops, he had killed two or three things. Shame.

I sat beside Breena: she was dressed with jeans and a cream-coloured woollen jumper: her deep blue-black hair fell around her face in a veil of silk, her face was pale, her eyes wide. She had her hands tucked between her knees, sitting at the edge of the living room couch. She was crying.

I wasn't crying: my hair was tied back from my face, some of the shortest strands falling across my face. I had jeans on, old trainers, a blue sweater. I was not crying.

'Breena.'

I had never been the sensible, compassionate type: I felt sorry for her, deeply sorry, as she had been my friend for so long, always beside me, always loyal and cheerful. It was just that I couldn't find the words. It was better to remain silent.

And then the door opened. We both looked up: Breena through curtains of crystal tears, me quickly. And then we gaped.

A woman had come in: she was tall, taller than most women, and her hair was as black as the darkest night, drawn back into a glossy bun. Her face, long, pale, gaunt, didn't have any age: she could have been thirty five, she could have been fifty three. Impossible to say. It was a beautiful face, though: with a tall, clear brow, thin, arched eyebrows, eyes that were so dark it was pointless to try to distinguish the pupil from the iris. A long, strong nose, high, sharp cheekbones, thin scarlet lips and a smooth chin. It was a noble face.

She was dressed in a fur coat, that looked more like a cloak, and fell all the way around her body from her neck to the floor, on which the end trailed majestically. This woman was awesome.

'Very well, child: pick up your effects and let's be gone,' she said, in a voice that drawled and trailed in a mixture of innate majesty and tragic languor.

'Who…?'

The woman cut across Breena's question, as she waved it majestically away.

'You're father's sister. Now, hurry yourself up.'

Breena suddenly grabbed my arm:

'She's coming with me,' she said, fiercely, with the tears still glistening on her porcelain cheeks.

'You already told me, you know she can come,' said the aunt, carelessly, as if Breena had been a capricious child screaming for her teddy bear, 'so, pick up your things and your friends,' as if I were merely one of Breena's things, 'and let's go.'

Breena picked up her suitcase from the floor. I had only brought a second pair of jeans, a few underwear, some socks, a shirt, a t-shirt and a nightdress all stuffed in a plastic bag, which was thrown in one corner. Without asking questions, I grabbed hold of it, and Breena grabbed hold of me, and we both followed the majestic woman out.

Waiting in front of the house was a black, sleek limousine, glossy in the grey daylight. An old, wrinkled chauffeur was waiting beside it, and when he saw us three come out, he bowed and opened the door—we all got in.

We journeyed for a good three hours; Breena fell asleep finally, her head falling over my shoulders, her silky hair caressing my cheek. I looked down pityingly at the pale, sad face, and raised a hand to caress the smooth cheek: poor Breena. It seemed to me that she bore, besides her own sorrow, the grief I couldn't feel; because, unlike her, I had never really loved my mother. And then gain, looking at Breena, I couldn't help feeling relieved. If love did that to you—well, it was safer to stay clear.

I eventually fell asleep, my head falling over Breena's under the aunt's imperturbable black eyes. When I next woke up, it was at the same time as Breena, as the car stopped, smoothly but suddenly.

Shaking my hair out of my head and gently pushing Breena's away, a got out of the car, and looked around: and my breath was knocked out of my chest as I took in the sight that met my eyes.

Right in front of me, a tall, twisted iron gate, behind which a thin gravel path slithered, up through a lawn of perfectly mowed grass, and ending at the bottom of a rise of three stone steps, which led to a great arched door, framed with diamond shaped windows which emitted vague orangey lozenges in the misty blueness of evening. And from this arched door with the rhombuses of light, a long wall of solid, brut grey stone, pierced with tomb-shaped windows, and ended at each side by two round, firm towers. I was directly looking up at a real castle. Behind it was the dark, menacing mass of a vigorous, dangerous forest, and at the end of the stone wall right to the gate there was the cliff, which ran down in a long, smooth slope, until it met with the wet sandy floor of the beach. The sea, where the coast was at the highest, and closest to the castle, crashed loudly against the chiselled rise of the cliff, invisible yet loud enough to feel the night atmosphere: a constant crashing mingled with the deep, sorrowful wail of the wind, and the hostile murmur of the trees behind the castle. The air was fresh, briny, pure and sharp—it was the exhilarating air of the sea.

Breena, behind me, whispered:

'I can't believe it…'

I turned around to smile at her. Her eyes were round, glittering with sapphire wonder in the azure light of falling night, the wind slashing her silky hair upon her face and whipping her cheeks scarlet; striking velvety rose-red into the porcelain pallor of her grief-struck face. I thought: she looks like a queen of shadow and sorrow in the beautiful dusk.

I reached out and hugged her, as she shivered: for the fresh, slashing wind was cold, and rose goose-bumps in my neck and back. The aunt, behind us, had emerged form the car, and queenly glided over the gate, which the chauffeur hurried to open, stepping aside to let us in. We followed the tall woman as she slowly picked her way up the gravel path, her long coat trailing behind her, and her head drooping, as if too heavy or her neck.

When we finally reached the steps, she ascended them in the most theatrical way, one by one and pausing at each one as if in troubled doubt. When we presently arrived at the door, it opened by itself, and we were able to follow the aunt in.

It was a large, long corridor, ended by a large staircase, and with walls covered in heavy tapestries and magnificent portraits filled with enigmatic, solemn and sad characters. Furniture of polished ebony, chairs cushioned in scarlet velvet and vases of Venice porcelain and china filled the luxurious hall. I gaped, and so did Breena behind me.

'Quit opening your mouth like fishes—it _is_ mightily annoying,' said the aunt.

We immediately shut our gaping mouths, and the aunt went on:

'Annika will take you to your rooms.'

And she just glided away, back to whichever doomed place she haunted. Annika, the person who had opened the door, was a crooked old woman, who would have looked like a witch if she wasn't so neat and sharp looking: her hair, metallic white, was tied into a tight bun, from with a needle poked menacingly. Her dress was black, and she wore a white apron, like those housekeepers in Victorian times. Her face, pinched and tight, was very pale, but her eyes, small, narrow, where keen, black and piercing, and as lively and filled with life as her face was mourn and closed.

'If you will follow me,' she rasped, grabbing the suitcase form Breena and the plastic bag from me.

We followed her, up the beautiful staircase, and along a long, door-lined corridor. She finally stopped at the end of the corridor, and turned towards us:

'Your room,' pointing towards the last door in the corridor, which she opened, and placed our things in. 'And the tower,' coming back, and pointing towards the door behind her. 'The tower is forbidden. The dinner is at nine. Good evening.'

And she went away, leaving me and Breena alone for the first time since our first meeting with the strange aunt.

'What do you think then?' I asked.

'I can't believe this is happening to me.'

'Us,' I said, sharply.

'You know I meant us,' she said mildly.

'Shall we go into the tower?' I asked, reached out a hand to stroke the round, shiny copper handle.

'Ruby!' she protested, 'you can't do this.'

'You know how I am,' I said quietly, 'I love to look at what I am forbidden to look at.'

'Please! Ruby, don't do this…'

'It's alright,' I said soothingly, removing my hand and deciding on the instant that I would find a way to give the slip to my darling friend and visit the tower, 'I was just kidding.'

What a liar I am, I thought to myself as we went into our room.

It was a vast room, with two tomb shaped windows that gave over the front of the house, the path, gate, and the faraway rise of the greyish village. To Breena's pleasure, we realised the windows gave over a large terrace half covered in ivy. Inside, the walls were deep creamy white, the curtains deep blue, the two beds, both double-size and four-poster, were covered in thick ivory blankets, and screened with azure curtains. A large dressing table of solid oak, framed with two large, carved wardrobes, a bedside table between our two beds, a large, real fireplace, upon which was engraved in letters of faded gold: "_Roses have thorns; Beauty and Pain go together,"_ which seemed to be the family motto. Two armchairs faced the chimney, and a tall bookcase filled with leathered volumes ended the list of the main furniture in our room, plus the pot of flowers and large cream-coloured lamp on the bedside table, the embroidered cushion on the armchairs, the small porcelain figurines on the mantel piece, and a large, splendid painting of white roses lying upon a stream of pale pink satin, as a spider weaves a web around a round window, screening the sunny, dusty light with silver silk. My eyes were immediately drawn by the painting: the harmony, and the uncanny beauty of it fascinated me.

Breena sighed at the beauty of our room, and I couldn't help smiling.

'Wicked, isn't it?'

She nodded mutely, and went to sit down on one of the bed.

We stood in silence for a moment, until the small cloak which stood over the mantel piece rang cheerfully nine o'clock. I said:

'Let's go downstairs. The Annika woman said the dinner was at nine.'

'Alright,' said Breena.

In a way, I knew none of us were hungry, but the curiosity was too strong in us. We went downstairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, the aunt was waiting for us, dressed in a white blouse and long black skirt. Her hair was still in a bun, and she looked as serene and languid as ever.

She led us through a double-door, and we entered the dining room, which was exactly how any dining room would have been some two hundred years before. A large, dark wooden table, surrounded with straight-backed, cushion-covered chairs. A tall, large cupboard, filled with fancy plates, stood opposite the door.

The aunt went to sit at the far end of the table, and gestured us to seat down, which we did, silently, crushed under the awkward silence. Annika came by the far door, and served some delicious-looking meals, then went out.

And the aunt talked.

'You shall wake up at seven every morning from tomorrow, dress, breakfast and set of for school at half-past seven. You will come back at five, make your homework till six, then have your music lessons till seven. You will be allowed to read or amuse yourself in any way you wish till eight. You will have your dinner, and will go to be at nine.'

There was a short pause, during which she majestically gestured us to eat. Breena was staring at her wide-eyed, and myself I couldn't help feeling horrified.

'During the week-ends and holidays, you will be allowed to wake up at nine. You will have a walk for three hours, wherever you wish, and will come back for your lunch at midday. You will have two hours music lessons till three, and then you will have your tea. You will then be allowed to remain in your room till eight. You will then come down for your dinner, and go to sleep at nine.'

Neither nor Breena had uttered a sound, or moved a centimetre. We were frozen, immobile and mute. And it went on.

'You will both address me as Aunt Aurora. You will be polite, and watch your manners. A request unaccompanied by a please will result in an hour in the silent-room. You will only dress with skirts, trousers forbidden. You will not be allowed to wear any facial cosmetics such as lipstick, mascara, eye-liner, eye-shadow, etc. You will wear your hair either in braids or buns. You will not wear trainers or sneakers.'

It was unbelievable. We were going to start the existences of two nuns. I glanced over at Breena's face, and ducked my head to hide a smile. If the situation had not been this serious, I would have laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Joy of the Rose

"_You can complain because roses have thorns,_

_or you can rejoice because thorns have roses"- Ziggy_

As I woke the next morning I had a moment of comfort, a feeling that everything was alright. Then the memories and the grief came rushing back. Crashing into me with the force of a wave against a cliff, a sound I could vaguely hear from my bed nearest the window of my Aunt's manor house.

I turned over to see Ruby, my best friend, also tentatively opening her sparkling green eyes, her silvery-blonde hair sticking out at odd angles. There was a rap on the old oak door of our room, a similar sound to the one I thought may have woken me up.

"It's seven'o'clock!" Annika's piercing voice rang into the room. "I have your uniforms,"

"Enter," Ruby said grandly, making me giggle.

Annika came in, shooting evil looks at both of us. She had a pile of clothes neatly placed over her left arm and two pairs of black leather ankle boots tied over her right by the laces. She put the clothes at the end of Ruby's bed and the shoes on the floor. Then she looked at us once more in disgust before she left, curtly closing the door behind her.

"Oh, I don't think she likes us!" Ruby said, rolling her eyes,

"Don't Ruby, you were a bit rude,"

We both got out of bed to see our new school uniforms. "It was a joke Bree, it made you laugh!"

I smiled and hugged her tight, "I'm so glad you're here with me," She squeezed me back but stayed silent, obviously a little uncomfortable at the show of emotion.

But that was why I loved her, why she was my best friend, rather than any other person at our old school. Everyone was my friend, I didn't have trouble with new people and always knew what to say. But Ruby, she was different, a lot more awkward. More cold in some people's opinions. Every time I saw her I was curious to find out more about her, and the fact she barely seemed to notice me just fuelled that fascination. Soon we were friends, and it seems to me that we are both what the other needs.

"It's Fate, up to his old tricks," Ruby would say every time I commented on our strange friendship, and maybe it was.

We both changed out of our nightdresses and into the newly pressed uniforms. First there was a starched white shirt, and on top of that was a grey pinafore, made of some itchy material, it was about knee length. Then there were thick black tights and the hardy leather boots.

I was plaiting my hair over one shoulder, and Ruby was complaining when the clock struck half past seven. A knock sounded on the door, a quick tap, then Aunt Aurora strode into the room, her skirts flowing behind her.

"It is now half-past seven, therefore you must leave for school," She commanded briskly,

"But, we haven't had breakfast yet," Ruby said, Aunt Aurora turned to her sharply,

"I don't like your manners girl, and about your request, it is your own fault for being slow, the car is waiting downstairs to take you, but this shall happen only this once, then you shall walk." She produced two thick grey cloaks, "Now, off with you,"

We trailed past her, taking a cloak each. Then we walked down the hallway and the grand stairway, and onto the gravel path. I turned back to see her watching us from the top of the steps, then we were at the car.

I climbed in and Ruby slid in after me, then we were speeding away, along unknown roads to an unknown school.

"I am so hungry, who knows when we'll next eat!" I said, giggling a little,

"It's not funny, that's child cruelty that!" Ruby said, also laughing.

The car pulled smoothly to a stop, and the driver came round to open our door. Ruby slid out and I could hear her gasp,

"Breena, you have to see this place!"

I stepped out and my eyes widened, I was looking up at a grey stone building. But building didn't describe this place. First there were tall iron gates, moulded in complicated patterns, then a drive-way ran up the middle of two fields where a mass of children and teenagers, all dressed alike ran and talked. Then the school itself, it was grey stone and looked a little like a cathedral, their were stone angels over the precipice's and even stain glass windows. It had a tall steeplein the middleand then the rest of the building went lengthways. The door was at the bottom of the steeple tower.

"I didn't imagine it like this at all," Ruby said, I just nodded. A short woman with brown hair, tied in a bun came striding over to us.

"Breena and Ruby I assume." She said, "Follow me," She started to walk down the drive and over to the wooden door. As we walked people turned to stare at us. There were kids as young as about 5, and then some people were older than us. I noticed a group of girls around our age looking at us with raised eyebrows.

We walked into the school and followed the woman down a corridor, we hadn't turned so that meant the school must go quite far back, and we passed lots of stairways, indicating that there were indeed rooms where there were windows. We got to a wooden door and she knocked abruptly.

"Come in," A Male voice said,

We entered the office and my eyes were immediately taken with the picture of a rose garden, there was a girl sitting in the middle, reading a book, and surrounding her were bushes with roses of every hue. I noticed Ruby looking at it as well. Then I turned to the man at the desk. He was tall, and looked around forty, he had black hair, that had a few streaks of grey. His suit was neat as was his desk.

"Thank you Mrs. Gilden, girls, take a seat." The short woman exited the room and we sat in the two seats opposite his.

"I am Mr Flanagan, the headmaster of this school. Now Breena, your father and Aunt both came to this school, and that is why I accepted you both, even though it is so late in the term. Now you will of course be studying the same subjects as at your old school, but perhaps there will be different teaching methods." He smiled, and paused, obviously waiting to see if we had any questions.

I hadn't known my father had come here, all in all I knew very little about him. He had died when I was 9 and I had only a few memories of him, he was always playing with me, always kind, but he taught me things I had never learned elsewhere, skills he said would come in useful one day, such as archery. I also knew he was nothing like my aunt, in looks or personality.

"So do you have any questions?" Mr Flanagan prompted,

"Will we be in the same classes?"

"At first yes, but you may get swapped about, depending on your ability."

"Like sets at our old school, I guess," Ruby said, giving me a quick smile.

"If there's nothing else, I can show you to your first lesson, Arithmetic I believe." He got up and led us out of the office and down the corridor. I knew soon that we would both get lost a lot before the week was out.

At lunch we were sitting in the Great Hall, eating a thick broth with bread and butter. There were several long tables down the length of the hall, and at the head was a table with the line of food. Above this was a huge stain glass window, featuring some sort of religious scene I think.

"That girl is looking at me!" Ruby whispered, she pushed the strands of blonde hair that had fallen out of her bun behind her ears. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the girl behind me. I turned around and sure enough a girl from our English class, Serenity Blake was looking at us, as was her surrounding group of friends. She began to walk over.

"Oh no," Ruby moaned.

"Hi, I'm Serenity, you're Breena right?" She said to me,

"Yes, and this is my best friend, Ruby,"

"Oh, we don't say that here, its a little infantile don't you think?" She smiled sweetly, her pale blue eyes glittering and her yellowish hair tied in a plait right down her back. She was taller, a lot taller than me as I was quite small, but she wasn't taller than Ruby who was almost 5 '' 10. "Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to eat with me today, I am the Head Girl here, and it would certainly boost your popularity and standing in the school community."

"I don't know,"

"Breena, really, don't you want to be liked here?"

"Is this invitation exclusive to me? Or is Ruby invited too?"

"I..." She paused, looking at Ruby with a look of slight disgust.

"Well I'm sorry Serenity, but no thanks," I smiled sweetly, I had had many girls like this in my old school, all sweet, wanting to be my friend, but it was nothing compared to the friendship I had with Ruby, that was true friendship.

"Fine," She said shortly then she turned on her heel,

"Good riddance!" Ruby said, glaring at her. A good looking boy then sat down next to me,

"Hey, I'm Robbie, Head boy, and Serenity's unfortunate partner in school events, I liked the way you handled her then," He smiled at me, his brown eyes gleaming with a smile. "You know you could probably be Head Girl."

"I was at my last school,"

"Try out here then, I would much rather go to meetings with you," He flashed me a perfect smile, but to me it looked too perfect and practised.

"I might yes, well I'm done, are you Rubz?" I quickly got up and lifted my tray.

"I'll take that for you," He said, still smiling,

"Thanks," I said, giving him the same smile as I'd given to Serenity. Ruby put hers on top, smiling as well, then we both walked out of the hall, leaving him gaping a little behind us.

"Who's popular today ey?" Ruby muttered,

"Don't Ruby, please, its not my fault creeps like that want to be my friend!"

"Or more!" She said, smiling evilly,

"No thanks!" I'd gone out with plenty of boys like Robbie, all good looking and charming, at first. But after a while you noticed their faults, a common one was simply wanting me to be a trophy for them. In fact I've heard that boys brag about going out with me terms after they have. Some of the stories are hilarious.

The end of the day found us walking in a comfortable silence along the country roads that we hoped led to my Aunt's house. We were walking at a bit that was extremely close to the forest when I saw a flash of blue in the corner of my eye. I turned but there was nothing but the shades of the forest.

"What?" Ruby asked,

"I... thought I saw something,"

"Weirdo!" She said laughing, running off as I ran to hit her, her hair was loose and whipped behind her, I let mine out and we both ran, just for fun. The air whipped at my cheeks, and sent even Ruby's paleness into a rosy pink. Soon enough we came to a split in the road where we stopped to catch our breaths. My hair fell in messy waves around my shoulders and my boots were covered in the dust from the road.

There was an old wooden signpost, one arrow for each road. One pointed to Edge Rise Manor, my Aunt's house and the other pointed to ThornWing Hall.

"Oh, I wonder where that is!" Ruby said, a glint of curiosity in her eyes.

"I don't know, we can go there on our walk if you want!" I said, equally eager to explore. It was Thursday today, which meant the day after tomorrow would be a weekend, a day where we would have a three hour walk, I knew exactly where we would be going!

We managed to make it back by 5, but Aunt Aurora wasn't in. Annika showed us to a study, and told us to do our homework. The room had a wide bay window looking out over some moors to the sea. There were two wide mahogany desks, each with a huge leather seat. There was a grand piano in one corner and a fireplace on the opposite wall.

I sat at my desk, trying to do some homework but was unable to concentrate, I couldn't help but think about my mother. I felt guilty for not having thought of her enough today, at least not as much as I felt I should have. I got up and went over to the fireplace where a fire was roaring and crackling. I traced the golden letters of my apparent family motto. There was a vase of purple, almost black roses on the mantelpiece. I stroked one of the petals and reached in to pull one out. Then I felt a prick and looked at my finger. Crimson blood welled up and ran down my finger in a long line.

"You ok Bree?" Ruby asked, sounding a little concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, uncertainly, "I think so anyway." It seemed roses were a running theme in this chapter of my life. I liked to think of my life that way. A story, with an author somewhere. When I was younger I had always played games where I was a princess and my handsome prince came to save me. Ruby and I had even played similar games, although without the Princes, by that time we realised that there was no such thing, and that if we wanted we would have to save ourselves. I imagined a candlelit room with someone hunched over a thick leather bound book, scrawling away with a fountain pen. I imagined a chapter title for today.

"Breena, why aren't you at your desk?" Aunt Aurora said as she walked into the room.

"I... I was wondering about these words, I've never heard them before,"

"A family motto you could say, anyway it is now time for your music lessons, but today I want you to go into the village and buy yourself some suitable clothes, you can't wander around in your school uniform, and I doubt you have anything coherant with my rules."

"We don't have any money though Aunt Aurora..."

"Here girl," She beckoned me over and produced a few notes, I took them, expecting to see ten pounds but infact they were all fiftys. Four of them, two hundred pounds.

"Aunt, this is too much,"

"Really? I'm sure you can find suitable clothes for that amount, they will be better than your jeans and... things," She said with a look of disgust.

I looked at Ruby, she was wide eyed.

"Be gone now, the car shall take you,"

* * *

Dear readers, I hope you liked the first two chapters of Fated Lace, and if you wish to read more, please review!

Yours Faithfully, Moonlight Enchantments


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Thornwing Manor**

"Lady you bereft me of all words,

Only my blood speaks to you in my veins

And there is such confusion in my powers."- William Shakespeare

One hundred quid each, I thought. Though they weren't really ours, I considered, looking up at the tall, dark silhouette of the aunt, pointing over towards the garments she thought were most suitable for us. Both me and Breenanow hadour arms filled with articles of clothing and accessories, but my attention had trailed off hastily: the shop in which we stood was remarkable enough to draw my notice like a magnet.

It was a deep shop, like a cave, so deep that the light from the display window didn't go as far as the opposite wall. The only lights were hidden among falls of materials, so that they were shadowed, giving the shop an air of Ali Baba's cavern. Antique silver jewellery adorned with polished jet stones, sapphires and rubies glittered from folds of deep black velvet, splendid cloaks of satin shimmered, water-fine silks gleamed, from everywhere the gloss of something rich and beautiful could be seen. And the colours were even better: black, deep purple, garnet-red, sapphire-blue, silver, satiny emerald…

I looked around, and caught Breena's eyes, which gleamed with the reflections of so much beauty. She smiled at me, gestured around her, and whispered:

'Beautiful, isn't it?'

'Yeah,' I agreed, and resumed looking around.

The shop was absolutely deserted, except form a woman sitting behind the polished wooden counter. She had her long, tarnished hair over one shoulder, stroking them slowly, and her eyes were so deep, filled with such sadness it made you want to weep. I wondered what had happened to her, who had she lost, to look so abysmally woeful, but my attention was snapped back to the reality of the gloomy shopping when the aunt Aurora stuffed a large silvered-paper bag on top of the pile I was holding, and ordered in a tone even the Emperor Napoleon himself wouldn't have been able to conjure up:

'Noses to the counter.'

If the situation had not been that serious, I think I would have collapsed with laughter.

The cashier looked up from her faded hair, and looked at us so unhappily I felt sorry for her. She heaved a deep sigh, and slowly took the items from us, one by one, typing in numbers as she went, and folding them carefully into large paper bags. She had nearly finished them all (it had taken her a little under fifteen minutes) when two tears burst from her eyes and slowly rolled down her sunken cheeks and over her white blouse, glittering as they fell.

'It will make one hundred and twenty pounds,' she said, and her voice was wobbling with tears.

'Produce your money,' ordered Aunt Aurora, with a majestic sweep of her hand, which was gloved in a white silken glove.

It was so bizarre I felt as if my mouth would never close again: this poor woman, looking as if she'd just buried her entire family, on one side, and on the other the imperious aunt acting as if she was leading a troop of soldiers. Next to me, Breena looked just as flabbergasted.

We went out of the shop, leaving behind us a cashier broken down with sorrow, and went back into the sleek black car. In fifteen minutes, we were back at Edgerise Hall, and Annika was opening the door for us.

'You are wanted for your music lessons in fifteen minutes. Go and change yourselves. Do not make me wait. Annika—' the aunt spoke imperiously, but the "Annika…" was pronounced in a dramatically weary way, and was accompanied by a desperate sweep of the bonny white hand.

The Aunt glided away, as Annika started advancing towards the stairs, and Breena made to follow, but I had had enough of this woman. Imperiously, I snapped:

'Annika: pick these bags up and bring them to our chamber. You may precede us.'

She turned around, and looked at me, first with an immense surprise, then furiously. Slowly, she came back to take all our bags from us, and started ascending the stairs, me and Breena following.

When we were inside the bedroom, she dumped all the packs on Breena's bed, and turned around, but before she had time to achieve a dignified departure, I said, as coldly and grandly as I could:

'You may withdraw.'

Without even looking at me, she went out, and slammed the door behind her.

'Good riddance,' I declared, loudly enough for her to here me through the wooden panel.

Breena had gone scarlet in the face, her slight fingers pressed to her rosy lips, shaking with laughter.

'Oh, Ruby! You were brilliant!'

I grinned at her.

'Well, we'd better get changed.'

I put a hand on my waist, stretched the other one out in front of me, and said, in the aunt's languishing tones:

'Breena, you may dress me.'

'We'd start with the drawers—'

'—shift—'

'—camisole—'

'—chemise—'

'—stockings—'

'—petticoats…'

We rolled about laughing, and finally, Breena got a grip.

'I don't even know what she's bought. I hope it won't be that bad.'

'I don't think it's going to be,' I said bracingly, 'after all, the shop was wicked.'

'Wasn't it?' said Breena enthusiastically.

We went over the immense pile of things, and started pulling out articles. And then I discovered that as much as she was a posh snob, the aunt Aurora had a superb taste in dressing matters.

Me and Breena, divided the stuff, and we turned our backs to each other to get changed. I didn't like to get undress in front of anyone, even Breena, and she had always respected my intimacy. Then we changed into the new clothes.

I put on a long, wide gypsy skirt, which looked something like satin, and was black, with two long ribbons dangling at one hip. The top was also black, and rather simple, with long sleeves and a polo-neck. It was also tight, and I decided there and then that I would give it over to Breena, as she was the one to possess the suitable…things required to wear tight tops. I pulled on a pair of thick black thigh-high stockings, high-heeled, ankle-high leather boots, and turned.

Breena turned at the same moment, and I couldn't help being stricken by her beauty. She had undone the horrid plait, and her long, blue-black silken hair hung down her back like a veil of midnight silk. She had dressed with a long black skirt similar to mine, but her top was pale blue, with long loose sleeves, a V-neck, and ribbons of sapphire velvet at the neck and sleeves.

'How do you like it?' she asked, whirling around so that her skirt flew around her legs, revealing her beautiful, glossy boots and stockinged legs.

'You look—'

I gestured vaguely, unable as usual to express my feelings.

'Beautiful.'

'And so do you!' she said cheerfully.

She came over to me, as I feared she would.

'Look at yourself. You should never _ever_ wear jeans—skirts suit you so well. And look at that gorgeous top!'

'You can have it,' I said hastily, 'I don't like it. It's too tight.'

Breena snorted dismissively.

'Oh yes, obviously…'

She seized my arm:

'Nothing will ever be able to be too tight on you, Ruby—not in a lifetime! You are _skinny_!'

'I am not! Look, it—it moulds my—you know…my…thingies.'

Breena laughed.

'You don't have any "thingies".'

'That's because you can't see them!' I exclaimed, my cheeks feeling like flames.

Breena laughed again.

'Our conversation is exceedingly indecent, my dear,' she said, in an aunt-Aurora-ly way.

I grinned reluctantly, and she went on: 'We'd better go down. No, wait. Your hair.'

Breena steered over to me, but I stepped back.

'It's alright,' I said quickly.

I undid my bun, hand-combed my ragged strands, and starting building the horrible thing again, but Breena stopped me. Taking a hairbrush from her bedside table, she turned me away from her, and started combing my hair. I yelled with every knot, but I had very few of them. My hair, to my own amazement, was incredibly silky.

Breena worked patiently for a moment, and then finally let go of me.

'Here you go,' she said, satisfaction palpable in her voice.

'Let's go!' I hastily exclaimed, running from the room before she had time to find something to embellish on me.

We went downstairs, where Annika, coldly furious, led us to a large double door, leaving us there. We went in, and found ourselves in a superb room: large, with dark red and cream walls, an ivory-carpet, scarlet velvet curtains and armchairs. In the middle of the room, the light from the window falling right over it, stood a dark, beautiful piano, in front of which sat a stool covered with a red velvet cushion, and with sheets of partition on the lid. Aunt Aurora, clad in trailing black, sat on a long couch scattered with cushions, one arm hanging from the couch, the other arm thrown over her forehead.

'Ah, my daughters…' she said tragically.

What the hell happened to her, I thought, my daughters, I ask you!

'Do come and sit. Breena, you are ravishingly beautiful…'

Breena looked as if she had just seen a blood-covered bear curtsey gallantly at her.

'Um…I do thank you, Aunt,' she said, politely.

I went and quietly sat at the aunt's elbow, on a small sit beside her grand couch, as Breena perched herself over a high-backed wooden chair facing both me and the aunt.

Aunt Aurora straightened, clutching her heart with both hands and sighing deeply.

'Very well. Does any of you two sing?'

'Breena does,' I said, before she had time to answer, 'she sings very well. Excellent voice, very sweet and pure' I added for good measure, as Breena narrowed her glittering twilight eyes at me.

'This is very flattering indeed,' said the Aunt, smiling at Breena.

It was the first smile I we had seen on her face since the first time we saw her. It looked very bizarre, as if out of place: the corners of her pale lips rising, as if reluctantly, and the dark eyes slightly narrowing. The smile was both warm and cold—it was difficult to describe.

'Do sing me a song,' demanded the Aunt.

Breena glared at me, then rose from her chair, and sang: it was a rather short ballad, about autumn and the fading of life. It was very beautiful, and her voice, as I had said, was extremely pure, filled with the melancholy the text required.

When she finished, Aunt Aurora wiped a nonexistent tear from her black eyes.

'That was _beautiful_…' she sighed.

'Ruby has as much talent as I,' said Breena, sweetly, 'she plays piano extremely well.'

I nearly choked over my own tongue—what the hell was she on about? I had only played piano two or three times in front of her, but how could she know I was good at it? And anyway, I _wasn't_.

'Which reminds me,' said the Aunt, suddenly much less languishing and emotional, 'I would like to have more information about this young friend of yours.'

'Well: her name is Ruby. She is sixteen years old like me. She—'

'Not so fast,' Aunt Aurora cut her through, 'Ruby what?'

'Ruby Ash,' I said, reluctantly. I absolutely hated my name. Ruby Ash, what where my parents' thinking when they called me that?

'Ruby Ash de what?' asked the Aunt.

'Pardon?' said Breena, not understanding.

'Ruby Ash de Casteel,' I said, giving the first name that came to my mind.

'Where is your family coming from?'

'My father comes from a long line of de Casteels, which started with one of his great great great great great great great-grandfather, Edmond Decasteel, who rid the country of Edward Dragonbane, and thus won the honorific title of Duke Edmond de Casteel.'

Breena looked as if she might have either fainted or collapsed with laughter. The aunt, however, looked extremely satisfied.

'It is my great pleasure to meet you, Ruby. What about your mother?'

'Oh, she is a descendant of Cassandra de Clare. The famous countess who was so beautiful she even seduced the king. She became very rich, of course, but drowned one day when someone pushed her in Ice's Finger, an extremely cold lake she had had built especially to drown all the persons she didn't like.'

'What a remarkable woman,' sighed the aunt, and Breena nearly toppled over.

I bent my head in acknowledgement of the compliment, and thought that I was definitely starting to amuse myself. And then, Aunt Aurora declared:

'I would deeply enjoy hearing you play the piano, Ruby.'

I glared at Breena just as she had glared at me a few moments before, and said:

'My dear Aunt; I am awfully sorry to announced that my fingers are most indisposed to play. They are, unfortunately, the ones to decide whether I am tin a musical mood of not.'

The aunt nodded sorrowfully.

'I understand, my dear, I understand,' she said, patting the capricious fingers.

Breena shook her head.

So this first lesson went on, in a very non-musical way, and we discovered that Aunt Aurora had two sides: the languishing, mildly agreeable one, and the cold, hard one. During this first lesson, we were lucky to face the languishing, agreeable one.

The time went by rather quickly, and the Aunt finally announced that it was time for our walk:

'Put on something warm, and then go and play, my daughters,' she said, throwing herself dramatically back in her cushions.

We went out.

'Do you think she bought some coats or something?' I asked.

'How should I know, my dear Ruby de Casteel.'

Breena gave an unbelieving chuckle.

'Really, it was cool, Ruby. Really cool.'

'Thanks,' I said, smiling.

We arrived back at our room, and started rummaging through the bags, until I found what I was looking for. More or less, at least.

It was a cloak, so long it probably would trail on the floor behind me, and made of black velvet doubled with black satin, with a deep hood trimmed with black lace, and even more black lace at the bottom, bordering the hem.

'Wow,' I said, 'wow, wow, wow!'

Breena turned around, and when she saw the cloak, she grabbed it from me.

'Wow,' she said too.

'You've probably got one, too,' I said, grabbing the cloak back from her.

She rummaged through the remaining bags, and finally took out a similar cloak, different only in the colour, which instead of black, was dark blue, nearly black.

She put it on, and I helped her with the long laces that tied it around the neck. She helped me with mine, and then we both put on silken gloves we'd found in one of the bags; and went downstairs.

Annika, once again, was there, and she preceded us right to the door, which she opened, then shut behind us.

Again, the slash of exhilarating briny air crashed over me, and I staggered a little bit, feeling slightly drunk. Breena, beside me, took in a long, deep breath, and then descended the stairs. I hastily followed, and in silence, we walked up to the ornate gate, which we passed, and then stopped.

'So,' said Breena, pulling a strand of black hair away from her face, where the wind kept tossing it, 'where shall we go?'

'Thornwing Manor,' I said, without the slightest hesitation.

'Thornwing Manor? We don't even know where it is,' said Breena, raising her fine black eyebrows.

'We know it's beside Edgerise. We'll just have to explore!'

I stepped away from Breena, and balanced myself on the tip of my foot, stretching out my arms and twirling around in the wind, which slashed my cloak and skirt back:

'We are free, Bree! Think about it: finally free! And look at what we have the luck to explore! All this, just for ourselves!'

I danced around, and Breena joined in:

'You are right!' she exclaimed, grabbing both my hands and raising them, 'we are like the wind: able to go wherever we want, free and wild!'

'Exactly!'

She let go of one of my hands, and, still linked together by one hand, we tore into a run towards where Thornwing Manor should be. We were running against the wind's current, and our cloaks streamed behind us, our skirts plastered against our thighs, revealing our black stocking-ed legs and leather boots. Breena's cheeks were slashed scarlet, her braid flying behind her head, and my own bun had come undone, so that I was running with strands all over my face: short ones on my forehead and in my eyes, long one around my neck and across my cheeks and mouth.

I had never felt so good before. I had just lost my mother, my only remaining relative, and I wanted to laugh and laugh till I couldn't breathe anymore of the briny air which made me feel so drunk and elated.

Finally, me and Breena stopped running, exhausted and totally out of breath. We had long passed by the long, twisted iron gate which seemed to circle the Aunt's fortress, and we were know running along a field of grass bordered by a towering forest. The grass reached up nearly as high as our knees, slowing us down, and the wind made it rippled like a glossy emerald sea. The trees' leafs were all green, and when the gusts of wind precipitated the sky-high canopy, the pale, tender jade underneath the leafs was revealed, like a lady who's white petticoats would have been revealed under the sombre gown.

Ahead of us, the forest still ran, but we could already catch the glimpse of a dark, rising mass, and I said:

'Behold! Bree, Thornwing Manor!'

Breena grunted: she had thrown herself on the ground, exhausted by our wild run, with her chest rising and falling rapidly, her cheeks still silky scarlet, her braid dishevelled, and her eyes glittering brighter than I had ever seen them glitter before.

'Ah, Ruby…' she sighed, 'this was wonderful…'

I grabbed at her hand, and heaved her back on her feet. She swayed a little, leaned on me, and sighed again, as I urged:

'C'mon! Let's go! I can't wait to see it!'

We started walking, me more quickly than Breena, whom I positively dragged behind me, even though a stitch in my chest hurt me abominably, and I could barely catch my breath.

'Perhaps we'll find ghosts…who knows: you who is so romantic—'

'I'm not romantic—' protested Breena.

'Yeah, and I am Joan of Ark's reincarnation,' I said dismissively, 'Just picture it, Bree!'

I let go of her hand, and started whirling around, declaiming:

'A young prince, of such ravishing beauty his face even lit the darkest night, prisoner in the highest tower of a merciless fortress, where he withers in sorrow and despair, and dies! And his ghost, clad in white, with the tarnished gleam of his golden hair faded to silver, weeping as he haunts his own grave, this tremendous manor in which he was buried alive. And then, herself drowning in her own sorrow, a young, living human girl discovers him, and the heart-breaking friendship that follows quickly turns to a passionate love, and, without thinking, she one day kisses him—'

We had started walking again, and Breena had been listening with serious concentration, but there, she cut me through:

'No, Ruby: you need to understand this,' she said gravely 'it can't be a romantic story is she is the one to kiss him. No: it should be like this: and one day, unable to stop himself, for he loved her to much to consider his actions, he kissed her. He must be the one to kiss her.'

'Yuk,' I said, 'do you picture being kissed by a ghost? Yuk and double yuk.'

'Well, cold lips and a feeling of breeze…' said Breena, dreamily, 'I wish I could be kissed by a ghost some day. Or a prince…can you imagine…'

'Well, one thing's certain,' I said solemnly, 'the prince who will kiss me will soon become a ghost.'

'Don't say that!' exclaimed Breena, even though she smiled at me, 'you'll see, one day…'

'I'd kill myself rather than have anyone kiss me. And anyway,' I added arrogantly, 'nobody would want to kiss _me_.'

'Want to bet? Ten quid if someone tries to kiss you before the end of the year.'

'The month,' I bargained.

'The month, right,' she said, shrewdly.

'And you don't stick your nose into it, right?'

'Right.'

'Ok, then.'

We clapped hands and started walking again.

'Do you think we'll find ghosts?' Breena asked before long.

'I hope so. But if he tries to kiss you, don't worry, I'll help you to re-kill him.'

'If a ghost ever wants to kiss me, Ruby Ash de Casteel,' said Breena severely, 'you'd better not intervene. Or else you might regret it bitterly. If you have the time to.'

'As long as you promise to put red roses on my grave…'

She laughed, but then we stopped talking. The tall construction, which had been looming higher and bigger as we approached, was now rising in front of us, and it was so beautiful that we stood for several minutes just gaping at it: it wasn't the usual kind of castle you found in the country, like Aunt Aurora's manor, but a superb thing in which the Beast could have easily lived.

Towers upon towers it rose, each tower higher than the first one, and spiked with a high pointed roof of dark blue tiles. It was built of dark, polished silver-grey stones, and adorned with such an amount of carvings that it looked like a drawing more than a real construction: gargoyles, ugly and so realistic it was frightening, dragons coiling around towers, carved roses and leafs, arabesques, and all kind of creatures and monsters you could possibly imagine. Tomb-shaped, diamond-panelled windows caught the metallic sky's silver reflections, piercing holes of light through the beautiful carved façades. Separating us from the castle's tall, scary door, was a large courtyard, with smooth grey flagstones, and a tall fountain in the middle: a large round basin, from which rose three goblins, naked, as it seemed, but for the creeping ivy that covered them, and clutching in their clawed hands birds, from which's beaks rose trickles of crystalline water, with tinkled down. Standing between us and the courtyard was a high iron gate, similar to the Aunt's one, but over which a tall stone arch stood, carved in a monster's open mouth, from which wild roses and ivy dangled.

'Oh my god,' said Breena beside me.

'Yeah,' I said.

I marched to the gate, and gave it a vigorous push. With a creak that sounded like a crone's screeching wail, it opened, and I went through the arch, Breena following me with an awed look on her beautiful face.

We crossed the courtyard, and I couldn't resist take a gulp of the water, which tasted so cold and pure in was astonishing—a little bit like melted snow; then we slowly finished crossing the stoned courtyard. Thirteen steps of stone led the way to the solemn dark wooden door, which was pierced by a small, eye-shaped glass hole, underneath which was an old, ancient-silver dragon head, holding in its mouth a thick, heavy loop.

Without hesitation, yet with my heart beating faster than usual, I climbed the thirteen steps, raising the loop, and let it fall again.

'Ruby!' cried Breena, looking disbelieving.

I smiled at her, and we both waited, eyes wide, for a few seconds. And then the door opened.

A tiny man appeared, holding open the heavy creaking door, and peeping at us from behind it. He was smaller than Breena, nearly not reached the doorknob he was holding from inside, and his hair as well as his abundant beard were snowy white, strangely gleaming in the eerie darkness from the corridor, from which a gust of cold had burst as he'd opened the door. His eyes were small, black and bright, and his voice, when he spoke, was snide and squeaky:

'Yeeeeah?' he asked, in drawling squeaking tones, his sharp black eyes leaping from my face to Breena's.

'We have come to pay ThornWing's master our respects. My name is Ruby Ash de Casteel, and here is my friend, Countess Breena Eglantine.'

'You two Aurora's brats? We didn't expect you so soon,' said the little man, 'the Prince is, I'm afraid, busy for the moment. Come back tonight, there's a masked-ball held here. Bring masks.'

And he shut the door in our faces.

We were left with no option but to go back home. As we slowly walked through the high-grass field beside the forest, I said:

'Do you think your Aunt will let us go?'

'Do you want to go?' asked Breena, who looked thoughtful.

'Of course I do!'

'Then we'd better not tell her. We'll go in the dead of night, and come back before dawn.'

I nearly toppled over. You don't understand: Breena saying something like this is a little bit as if Santa Claus suddenly became a serial killer.

'We don't have masks, though,' I said, to cover my amazement.

'We do. I saw some when I was looking for a coat. Ruby, remember what the small gentleman said: "we didn't expect you so soon". Aunt Aurora obviously knows about Thornwing and its landlord, and intended that we visit him.'

'And did you hear what the dwarf—'

'_Ruby_!'

'—said? The "Prince". It's so cool. Do you think he is a real prince?'

'Apparently. He's perhaps a foreign aristocrat or something.'

I sighed, and said:

'You know what, Bree?'

'No, I don't, but I'm soon going to.'

'Ah-ha. No, really: I think that I was the luckiest person in the entire world this day when you became my friend; when we still were innocent children, remember? If we hadn't been friends, I would probably be in a dreary orphanage by now.'

'Or a mental home,' said Breena.

I grabbed her plait and jerked it, and we both laughed.

A/N Hey, I decided to split this chapter up, as my writing partner, Twists-of-clarity is good, and wrote so much! So the chapter after this is also from Ruby's POV


	4. Chapter 3 cont

When we arrived back at the manor Annika was waiting for us at the gate. As soon as she saw us, her lips tightened, and her eyes looked so reproachful you could have thought we were covered in blood: we were actually slightly dishevelled looking: my own hair had come undone, and now swept all over my face in the vigorous wind, and Breena looked so elated, with her bright scarlet cheeks, her bright eyes, her enchanted smile and loose strands over her eyes, it was no surprise Annika looked so reproachful. It was obvious we had had the time of our lives, and she didn't like it.

'You were not supposed to go out!' she cried as soon as we'd started climbing the steps towards the door, 'you were supposed to do your homework, and then amuse yourself in your room!'

'Annika, your zeal is exceedingly irritating. I would that you keep your mouth shut more often,' I drawled as grandly and insolently as I could, and Breena added:

'For know that if words are of silver—silence is of gold.'

And like this, with our hair all messed up and our cheeks scarlet, we swept past the dumbstruck Annika, head held high, cloak trailing behind us and abandoned her at the door.

When we were upstairs, we both tumbled on our beds laughing so hard Breena nearly cried, the tears running down her face. Finally, we calmed down, and merely lay on our beds, looking up in the deep sky of azure over our heads.

'We don't have any homework,' I said presently.

'Yeah,' Breena said, and silence fell again.

'Are you looking forward to the ball?' Breena asked after a while.

'The ball?' I had forgotten, 'oh, the masked-ball? Yeah, I can't wait till evening. And you?'

'Oh yes. It really sounds exiting. A masked-ball! Ideal to find the prince charming…'

'Breena, when you have this kind of scary ideas, I think I wish I could runaway and hide somewhere. And anyway, one sweetheart's enough.'

'What do you mean?'

'Your Head boy pet, remember?'

'Oh ha-de-ha…'

There was a sudden knock at the door, making me jump.

'You are wanted downstairs for dinner.'

Neither me nor Breena bothered replying. We just removed our cloaks and gloves, tidied our hair and went downstairs, feeling like posh Victorian ladies.

The night had fallen outside, and feeble electric lights had been lit in the large corridor, which was crossed by sweeping waves of nearly palpable cold. Breena shivered, and so did I, and then we entered the warmth of the dinning room, where Aunt Aurora sat primly. Annika, who had disappeared the time we came out of our room, came in the dining room by another door, carrying lot's of dishes and putting them one after the other on the table under Aunt Aurora's steely eyes. When she finished, the aunt kicked her out with a majestic sweep of her hand, and we started eating. It was an oppressing business: each single movement was controlled by the aunt, who would now and then utter a cutting remark about my elbows having an uncanny tendency to rest over the table, and Breena's hands being exceptionally graceless for someone as young as her—behold, she could not even hold fork and knife properly. Breena, sweet and obedient, improved her manners, astonishingly quickly; while I went on eating just as I usually did: my elbows on the table, cutting my meat with the side of my spoon, drinking in great long gulps and slamming down my glass of the salt when I had finished using them. Breena soon won her aunt's approving eyes, but on myself, I gathered a black cloud. One moment or another, the cloud would burst and the rain would come lashing down.

The dessert was a large cake of with coffee cream, richly decorated with icing flowers and leaves. The aunt primly cut us each a slice; all three of them put together less than one eighth of the cake. Breena took her slice with a thanks, and ate silently. I nearly ripped mine form the aunt's hand, and when I had finished wolfing it down, I asked unceremoniously:

'Could I have a second slice please?'

It was already something to get me to say please: what I wanted I usually requested imperiously. But the aunt didn't seem to understand how polite I was. She looked up at me, and said:

'I have been observing you, Ruby. You may be a de Casteel, but your manners are just as fine as a wild boar's. Three hours in the silent-room. Annika!'

Annika came in, looking humble.

'Take this young lady to the silent room. Three hours.'

'Am I allowed a book?' I asked politely.

Aunt Aurora gave me a strange look, and then said:

'No. You are dangerous enough. Go now.'

I quickly glanced at Breena. She nodded, and I followed Annika out of the room, turning just before I was out, and saying:

'Goodnight Breena, Aunt Aurora. Sweet dreams.'

Annika could barely keep the glee out of her face as she led me down the hall, through a small door underneath the stairs, and down a narrow, dark corridor, lit by a single bulb over the door at the far end of the small corridor. She opened this door, and I found myself in a narrow room: the walls were painted white, bare and ugly in their dull blankness. Stone flagstones made the floor, and the room was so silent it was frightening. There were no window, and the door was thick—when it would be closed, the room would be even more silent. A silence that I was starting to dread, even though silence didn't usually bother me. A single bulb watched me from the high ceiling, and behind me, Annika finally let her face split into a wide smile.

I stepped into the room, and said:

'You may relieve me of your presence. Be gone, woman.'

She whipped around, and went out, slamming the door shut behind her. I heard a key turn in the lock, and then there was only silence. I broke this silence:

'Hello, Bulb. We'll have to find you a name, won't we?'

The bulb didn't reply.

'I promise I won't come up with something terrible, like Light or Sunshine or something equally dull. Let me see…Orion's nice. It means son of light. It doesn't suit you much though. You are very dull. I know I sound mean an all, but I think honesty's probably better than flattery, if you want to be real friends. And I am dull too, anyway.'

I went on like that. Then, I started telling the bulb stories about tiny men with long white beards and squeaky voices kissing beautiful princesses with navy-black hair. I rose from the cold floor on which I had been sitting, and started pacing about, gesturing wildly as my tale became more and more exited.

'If I could just learn how to fight with a sword!' I yelled at the bulb, who glared at me quietly, 'I'd kill a king and take his place!'

I went on like this for so long as I lost any idea of time. I raved and yelled and gestured wildly about. I screamed for a sword, and the right to fight for my freedom, I shrieked about the wind and the sea, both wild and beautiful and mighty, I slammed my fists into the hard white wall until they bled, and then, I stopped. Blood; shiny crimson in this room of clean matt white. Smiling, I started writing on the wall, with one blood-stained finger, things like: "Disobedience is a try at both freedom and courage; this is why it should be considered with friendship," and "And when we can't dream any longer, we die."

I had just written that and choked on it when a key creaked into the lock. I jumped, and swiftly hid my bloody fists behind my back. The door opened, and a voice whispered:

'Ruby? Are you alright?'

'Yeah!' I exclaimed, and rushed out, into Breena's arms. She hugged me quickly, and then pulled me away, and whispered urgently:

'C'mon, let's go! I took stuff for us to change into a found in one of the rooms, it's cool, but we mustn't get caught!'

She closed the door again, and locked it.

'What if Annika comes?' I asked, as we ran up the narrow passageway and staircase.

'She won't be able to open the door. I stole her keys. When we'll come back, I'll lock you back in, and you'll accuse Annika of not letting you out on purpose.'

'Yeah,' I said, grinning fiercely, 'I'll do that all right…'

We reached the great hall, and headed as quietly as we could towards the door. Breena opened it, only a few centimetres, and we both slipped out, shutting it back behind us.

We ran down the stairs and along the iron barrier which surrounded the aunt's manor, and when we were definitely out of sight, we stopped to catch our breath. Breena was dressed in a long, white nightgown, old trainers at her feet and her hair free of there braid swept over her cheeks and eyes in the nocturne breeze. She was holding to big, canvas bags.

'I put on my old trainers so that I'll be able to throw them away, and she won't know I went out,' Breena told me, grinning.

'Clever girl, you thought of the twelve dancing princesses, didn't you?' I asked and we both laughed.

'I wish we could run towards a beautiful castle with exquisite princes waiting to dance with us,' Breena said, as we started walking again, into the field of high grass bordering the tall, mighty forest, which rose black against the deep blue sky, on which scintillating stars glittered like splinters of diamond scattered over an endless sheet of azure velvet.

'Ew, don't say this Breena, it's gross.'

We stopped in the middle of the field, and Breena handed me one of the bags.

'I took what I thought would suit you best. Don't complain, or you can run straight back into your silent room, right?'

'Yeah, right, whatever you say,' I said darkly.

I opened my bag, and took out the first thing: it was a dress, with a bustle that was so tight it would probably never fit me, and several layers of skirts. The sleeves were long, and very large, like those sleeves women have in the Lord of the Rings. I said incredulously:

'Breena…'

'Put it on, Ruby, and stop moaning,' she snapped at me.

'It's never going to fit, Bree!' I protested feebly.

'Ruby, put it on, or else.'

I started pulling off my black jumper, and then I awkwardly pulled the dress over my head. I had to compress my chest to the maximum to slip down the tight bustle, and then I spread the skirts around me, remove the black gypsy one I was wearing.

These skirts were made of one layer of velvet, loose and flexible, which opened in long slits to let show long strips of satin. These strips trailed to the ground, and underneath them was yet another layer, this time of old lace, and doubled with gossamer silk. The bustle was of velvet, making my waist seem tiny and my breasts nearly existing, and baring the top of my throat and neck. The sleeves hung around my arms like water, silky and gentle. I couldn't see the colours at all in the dark, but they were all dark, so I was satisfied. It was the only satisfying thing, though.

'Breena,' I started.

'Ruby. Wait till I've seen you then I'll tell you if you look terrible. I promise.'

I sighed, folded my previous skirt and shirt and pulled them into the bag, removing what was left inside.

I pair of shoes, jewellery and a mask fell on the floor. I held up the shoes, which were satin slippers, and said:

'Breena, I am _not_ wearing those shoes. I'm keeping my boots and stockings.'

'It's alright, Ruby, as long as you keep the dress,' she answered softly.

I then looked at the jewellery.A thin silver necklace on which a single tear of emerald, matching earrings, and a superb silver charm bracelet, from which hung a small silver symbol of Aquarius, which was my zodiac symbol. I pulled on the earrings, necklace and bracelet, hoping I wouldn't break them. I am quite good at breaking jewellery. Then I held up the mask: it was made of velvet, embroidered with satin leaves and arabesques. The velvet was dark green, and the satin was slightly paler green. I grinned, because the mask was wicked, and pulled it on, tying long silk ribbon around my head, through my hair.

'Can I turn around, now, without risking your screaming?' Breena asked.

'Yeah, you can. You'll be the only one screaming.'

We both turned around, and I couldn't help it, I gasped.

Breena was dressed in a gown of the darkest blue satin, the neckline low and revealing her throat and shoulders, which were milky white in the gloom. Her sleeves were, like mine, loose, but slit all the way from shoulder to the end, so that her arm were bared when she raised them, white and pure and adorned by exquisite thin golden bangles. The bodice of the dress was tight, and tied around her waist and chest by long, pale blue ribbons, matching the underskirt, which showed under the dark blue over-skirt where it spilt open, at the back, letting the train of pale blue silk and white lace trail majestically over the floor. Her feet were clad in pale blue satin, and a river of sapphires and diamonds (real ones!) lay on her throat. Two tiny falls of glittering white gems hung at her ears, and her hair tumbled down in a glorious fall of dark ink, more blue than black, matching the satin sky over it. Long strands blew across her face and mouth and neck, and she looked, truly, absolutely, queenly. Her mask was pale blue, with embroidering of navy at the end, making it look like a butterfly hiding her upper face from her forehead where the hair kept falling and hanging, to the tip of her nose, revealing her lovely, sweet cherry mouth. As I said, I was in weird way strangely sensitive to beauty, and the one I now faced was beyond anything you could imagine.

'Hey, Ruby, are you all right?' Breena laughed with delight as she saw the look on my face.

'You are beautiful,' I said, unable to say something else, but it was a rare compliment coming from me, and she laughed again, her eyes, blue in her mask, glittering with joy. And then she stopped, and stared at me.

'Ruby…you…wow,' she said.

'What!' I exclaimed, giving her yet another proof of my paranoia as I touched my face to see what was wrong.

'You are _gorgeous_!' she said, and she looked so awed that I nearly believed her.

'What the hell are you talking about?' I snapped.

'Wow, I thought I had a good taste in clothing, but…I went beyond myself! You look…wonderful!'

She went towards me, picking her brush from her bag, and started combing my hair, careful not to untie my mask. She brushed the strand here and the, brought some down over my face, into my neck, smoothed them as well as she could in the stubborn nocturnal wind. Then she smoothed my bustle, arranged my sleeves, straightened my mask, and spread my skirt, so that it trailed even farther. Then she straightened herself, and looked at me, a proud, pleased look in her face.

'We would make the likes of Serenity Blake go green with jealousy,' she told me, and laughed.

We set off towards Thornwing, leaving our bags behind and laughing with delight at this reckless, wonderful thing we were doing, in the middle of the night without anyone knowing, dressed like princesses from the middle ages.

'I found the dresses in a chest in one of the rooms, when I explored while you were locked away. What did you do to make time pass?'

I looked down guiltily at my knuckles, which were still bleeding and hurting in a dull, constant throbbing, and said vaguely:

'Oh, you know...'

We finally arrived at the manor's gate, and there, we found something which surprised us into a halt: carriages, real, wooden, horse-drawn carriages, were parked all over the courtyard, and lamps, in glass globes, were everywhere, on the floor, in the fountain, hanging from the manor's walls, over the gates…And people, dressed in floating, weird, superb clothes, walked in and out, in groups of two.

We went in, me leading Breena, and climbed the steps to the door, which was wide open, so that anyone could enter. Me and Breena exchanged a look, both took a deep breath, and went in.

The main hall was wide, and dazzlingly lit with hundreds of glittering glass lamps, which, like outsize, were everywhere. At our side, a great arch stood, letting way into the ballroom.

The ballroom floor was magnificent, like water, smooth and shiny and shimmering. Petals and dead leaves were scattered over it, but unnoticed because so many people were in the room. Tall woman with trailing gowns like those me and Breena were wearing, or with strips of silk or satin dangling from their slender limbs. Men in ancient long, perfectly tailored silk suits straight from the Victorian times, or clad in armours of gold, iron or silver. Tiny dwarfs is tough leather clothing and with trailing beards, or lithe, small women who seemed to undulate and float over the floor, clad in long white robes with crowns of flowers on their angelic golden heads. Colours were bright or dull, materials rich or poor, looks beautiful or ugly, and on the whole, everything was splendid.

One half of the room was for people to talk and refresh themselves; long table covered in white tablecloth and dishes in large silver plates such as I had never seen before: tiny red berries, silver fruits, crystal jugs filled with some shimmery, weird golden-green liquid, long slices of brown, sand-like stuff, and many other things I would have been unable to describe.

The other half of the room was occupied by the wide dancing-floor, at the end of which the orchestra, composed by tall, blond women with ghostly air and long, white robes. Two or three of the women sang low, sad songs, as others played harps, xylophones and other instruments. A piano was in the corner, untouched and glossy black in the colourful room.

'Listen,' I told Breena, who was gazing around in wonder, 'we'll split, right? I bet you want to find a beau and dance the night out, but I want to speak with interesting persons and observe. So, we'll meet at midnight, just beside the fountain, and from their go back to Edgerise.'

'Let's stay till two in the morning.'

'We can't... And, listen, let's take other names, right? You'll tell them that's your name, and if they ask, you're allowed to say it's not your real name, but don't say it anyway. It could cause trouble.'

'Right. What shall we call ourselves? Hey, let's be Sapphire and Emerald.'

'Right. Yeah, cool. Emerald's wicked, and Sapphire's brilliant. Ok then, don't forget, midnight, Cinderella, midnight…'

A/N Ok, this chapter was again from Ruby's POV. Unfortunately, I had to split the whole of the original chapter into 3 parts, because I thought people might have a problem reading it all in one go. So I split it into 3, so there is one more continuation of Ruby's POV.


	5. Chapter 3 cont again

Breena grinned, and we split. She looked so beautiful I stared after her, and told myself that the beaus would come rushing to her, and soon. My own gown looked impressive, black and dark green,but I couldn't help wondering whether Breena had only been lying to please me when she'd said I looked nice. I shrugged the idea off, and headed for a group of talking gentlemen in silken suits. I walked past them, nodding back as they nodded at me, and headed for the table, here I picked up one of the silver fruit, which I brought to my mouth, and bit into. The skin was tender, offering nearly no resistance under my teeth, and the flesh inside tasted something like I had never tasted before, both incredibly sweet but with a touch of acidity which made me shiver from head to foot. I finished the fruit, and it was core less, pip-less. Both the silver skin and pale, pearlescent flesh inside where eatable, and the time I had finished the first one, I longed for another. I picked a second one, and ate it too. I was eating my third one when I heard voices behind me.

'Have you seen that young girl, yon?'

'The one with the hair like shimmery silver-gold?'

'The one with the waist so fine you could circle it with your hands.'

'What about her?'

'Did you ever see her before? She is exquisite.'

I felt as if I was going to faint there and then. There was nearly no doubt they were talking about me, but only a blind old man or a mentally-deranged person would call me 'exquisite,' or 'with a waist so fine you could circle it with your hands'. My hand was trembling, and so was the fruit in it as I pressed its tender silver surface against my lips.

'Is she one of the Prince's guests, do you think?'

'She may be. If she is, I hope the Prince guards her well. I would deeply enjoy carrying her away.'

I dropped the fruit back into the silver bowl and walked away, staggering slightly.

'Here she flies. Delicious child.'

'The fruit against which she pressed her lips…'

'It's mine!'

'Mine!'

'I saw her first!'

I ran as far from them as I could, without even bothering to look at the men who talked like this about me. They could have been senile old men or dashing young knights for all I wanted to see their faces.

I walked to the far side of the room away from the table, and as I leaned against the wall, I closed my eyes and longed, as I had never longed for something before, to sink my lips into soft white flesh, and feel the sweetness armed with the tiny needle of bitter acidity.

'Of course, you would not refuse me this dance. And even if you did, I wouldn't care. I like to have what I want, and you could beg me or fight me, I wouldn't let you go until you have danced with me. So, you might as well shut your mouth and let me proceed.'

The young man who'd uttered these words seized one of my hands, and firmly locked an arm around my waist. I started to protest as he led me to the dance floor, but he said, imperiously:

'Shut your mouth. The quicker it is done the earlier you'll be free from me. I won't let you go until you've danced with me.'

'I don't want to dance with you,' I was about to add something rude about him, but I stopped myself in time, 'I don't want to dance at all. I don't even know how to dance Lemme go.'

'I take what I want. I told you not to fight me. I always get my way in the end, always.'

'I always get my way in the end too. So, lemme go, I tell you.'

'You are only a girl. Shut your mouth.'

'You are only an impertinent boy. Lemme go.'

All the while, he was guiding my steps into the waltz the women where playing at the end of the room, and I was surprised at how easy it was, really. I didn't even need concentrate or watch my feet, because he led me so perfectly, so I started detailing him. He was taller than me, but not so much, and of a strong, fit, athletic built. His hair was dark chestnut brown, falling over his shoulders and the mask he wore, which was a dark, rich chocolate colour, simple and matching his eyes, which were dark and large and deep. He was dressed all in elegant brown velvet, with leather boots, and a long, weather-stained cloak, and a sword was hanging at his hip. I wondered whether this was the reason he supposed he would have his way with me, but soon forgot I was in his arms, because the sword was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was thin and sharp, it's blade gleaming gold in the dazzling light from the hundreds of lamps over our heads, with a cross-guard shaped like leaves, and a high, smooth hilt. I wonder how it would feel to hold this hilt, and swing the blade and cut through material and skin—

'My name is Sir Lavonn. You might as well tell me your name, girl,' the brown man told me imperiously.

'It seems to me that my name is none of your business, don't you think?' I said, looking up at him, and then, out of pure vengeance, I planted my booted foot on his own, pretending it was a mistake. He didn't seem to mind though, and only tightened his hold on me, 'and loosen your hold, I can't breathe,' I added poisonously.

He ignored my last words.

'I wish to know your name. Tell me. I told you mine, you can tell me yours. I need to call you something other than "girl". Well, I could call you Beloved.'

'Don't you dare,' I snapped.

'I would dare anything. Your name, beloved.'

'Emerald.'

'Ah, Emerald. I do indeed love it. And it goes very well with me, doesn't it?'

I didn't have a clue what he was talking about, but I wasn't concentrating either. I couldn't help myself, and asked:

'Listen, where did you get your sword?'

'Cleantha, you mean? She was my father's; we have been knights for twelve generations, father to son.'

'You're a knight?' I asked, my interest snapping back to him.

'Oh indeed. One of the wooden one. I am lucky enough to stand between the Azure Court and the Crimson Court unharmed.'

'What?'

He looked at me in surprise, and I hastily corrected myself:

'I mean, how did you do to satisfy both?'

'Well, we protect the Azure Court's woods, but don't bother the Crimson Court in any way.'

'So, you would be more in favour with the Azure Court than the Crimson's, as you provide help for the Azure but not the Crimson?' I asked, trying desperately to draw details.

'Well,' Sir Lavonn seemed uncomfortable, 'we do provide the Crimson Court with some…things.'

'Things from the wood, or from the Azure Court?' I asked, and even though I'd say it at random, the question seemed to hit him where it should have.

'Well…listen, don't tell anyone, I trust you with my secret, so please…' he looked quickly around, then pressed me closer to him, to that he could whisper in my ear, 'the Azure Court sometimes needs to get rid of some…unwanted persons. We pretend to take care of it nicely and quietly, and give those…unwanted persons over to the Crimson Court.'

'Who need it to…' I encouraged, eager to know and to be able to pull free of his embrace.

'To satisfy their needs. They love human blood, and the faeries become useful spies.'

Faeries, blood—what the hell was he talking about?

The dance, however, had come to an end, and before I had time to ask Sir Lavonn another question, I felt two hands, gloved in what seemed like rough leather, grab me by the shoulders and steer me clean away.

'And your name?' yelled someone behind me.

'Rub—Emerald,' I said.

The hands led me through the room:

'Obviously, I shall have to beat you. You have green eyes. You must be a knight—well, we shall see, by Titania's holly wings!'

The person had let go of my shoulders, and had seized my waist, pushing me forward until we reached a small arena the crowd had formed. All those persons, women in cream and scarlet gowns, men in blue and white armours, girls with long, blond hair that nearly reached the floor, small men looking shrewd and piercing—all raised theirs eyes to me when I entered the circle, in the middle of which stood two chairs, high-backed and velvet-cushioned, with between them a small table, on which lay a chess-board, with the white army facing the black army, ivory versus ebony.

'You take the white, of course. Ladies first, my tutor always used to tell me…'

He pushed me into one of the chairs, and flung himself on the one facing me. He was exceptionally tall, with long, lank dark hair hanging down his thin, colourless face and large, black, fanatic eyes. He was dressed in a silver-velvet tunic and black breeches and boots, all of them crumpled and old-looking. He looked as if he hadn't had a good hot shower in months.

'Do start! I need someone to beat me! Do you even know how to play?' he asked, menacingly, glaring at me with such furious anger that I was nearly scared.

'Of course I know how to play!' I snapped at him, 'keep your head on, and tell me your name, and I'll start.'

'I'm Count Blaine, but it doesn't matter! Start!' he yelled.

I moved my knight, and it shocked so much he was silent.

We played, and he was, I discovered after five moves or so, an exceptionally good player. However, his impeccable strategy was a little bit thrown off balance by my own reckless playing. I often left my king and queen unprotected when I was set on taking a knight or even a simple pawn from him, and by the end of the game, we were only left with several pieces each. The game was extremely tight, and everything around us both had vanished, even ourselves—there was only his king ad my king, and our queens battling to kill them.

'Demoiselle Emerald?'

I shook my head and blinked up at the person who was calling me. It is was young boy with a frock coat, huge hands and feet and glittering golden freckles on his cheeks.

'What?' I said, nearly yelling at him in my rage for having been interrupted.

'Lord Karayan wants you,' the youth told me mildly.

'I don't care!' I told him furiously, 'tell him that he'll have to wait! I'm busy right now! And don't you dare interrupt me ever again, especially for something like this!'

I imperiously waved the boy away and reported my attention back over the chessboard. Count Blaine was looking at me with bewilderment, and all the other spectators seemed flabbergasted by what I had just done.

The Count took my queen from me, then my last remaining knight, and his last pawn mutated to a second queen. With two queen, a bishop and his own king, he finally got me trapped. My only remaining option was to trap him into a stalemate, but I lost, and when he said 'Checkmate,' he said it triumphantly, glaring at me gleefully.

'You _did_ play well,' I admitted kindly, and rose, and he rose with me, seized my hand and kissed it, forcefully, pressing thin dry lips to the back of it.

I glared at him, indignantly snatched my hand away from him and marched away. I hadn't had time to do anything of my own choice—from the time since I'd left that table with the silver fruits, I had been masterfully dragged here and there. I decided it wouldn't go on like that, and headed back towards the table.

The plate of silver fruits had apparently been refilled, because it was as full as when I first found it at the beginning of the evening. Gleefully, for the bittersweet taste was still making my mouth water for it, I grabbed one, and held it up to my lips. The first bite was heavenly, and soon I was eating a second one, then a third, and a fourth and a fifth.

I had just grabbed my sixth one when I had to drop it, and clutch the table, my head spinning, my legs weak and no longer strong enough to support me. I staggered, held up a hand to my eyes, at the same time as releasing my hold on the table—tipped off-balanced, I tottered back, then snatched up another fruit and bit into it, persuaded that if I did, maybe I would feel better. I was going to bit a second time into the soft silver flesh when someone grabbed the fruit from my hands.

'Gimme!' I cried, furious.

Blindly, I made a lunge for my silver apple, and fell over, on the floor. I wondered what to do, being too dazed to stand up or even try to—but then I felt two hands slip under my arms, and prop me unceremoniously up.

'So, you are neither a Crimsonside, nor a faery…'

'Prove it,' I said, without thinking, and tried to pull away.

'Stop struggling. I can prove it.'

'Even if you do, I don't care. Lemme go.'

The voice was silent, but kept leading me forcefully through the crowd, out of the ballroom, across the corridor and into a small, dark chamber, lit only by the pale moonlit filtering though ancient muslin curtains. I started protesting, but the door was locked behind me, and I was thrust on to a long, velvet-covered couch which stood majestically in the middle of the small room, right under the long arch of moonlight from the window.

I rubbed my eyes, which seemed still glazed, and looked up at my captor: he was tall, and dressed all in black, making me think of a shadow. His mask was plain and black, masking the top of his face to his nose, revealing thin, unnervingly red lips, and the alluringly pure line of his jaw, dazzlingly white against the black of his mask, and his hair was just as black, silky and ragged down and over his invisible face. A black cloak doubled with red silk hung around him, partly hiding his long, white flannel shirt, which was puffed with lace at the neck and cuffs, long black breeches and pointed boots. I couldn't even see his eyes, because he stood in the darkness, and it was like facing a shadow, really.

'And your name?'

He asked, and I couldn't help wondering how weirdly people at Thornwing asked your name.

'None of your business,' I said, feeling suddenly giddily defiant and reckless.

'It happens to _be_ my business. As it happens, I am your host.

'Oh,' I said, surprised, 'the Prince? Your dwarf-door told me about you.'

'Ah, Eitri is indeed the master of "doors",' said my mysterious host, a tiny edge of sarcasm bordering his words, 'I still do not know your name.'

'Why should you know? Or rather—' I cut his answer off, 'what use would it be, given that I'll tell you a false name?'

'I want to know your name, so that I may address you in a more proper way, and not as if I was holding a conversation with the wall. And I know that you are a human. Only humans can be so obtuse. However, most humans who live in these areas are frightened to come near Thornwing. Therefore, you are new, therefore you are either Lady Aurora's niece, or her niece's friend.'

'Nice piece of thinking,' I said, doing my best to smooth my amazement under aloof coldness.

'Isn't it?' he replied, just as coldly, 'I sometimes amaze even myself.'

'Amazing,' I said, and before I could quite stop myself, I giggled, stuffing the insulting sound behind my fingers, as I looked up half-fearfully half-mockingly at the scrape of shadow with which I was having such a conversation.

'I do not like you at all,' he announced, solemnly, and silencing me at once, 'your eyes are too green.'

What the hell? I thought.

'What are you talking about?' I said, more politely, though my tone couldn't be called polite at all.

'If you haven't already understood, than you won't be able to anyway. Tell me your name now.'

'Emerald,' I said, and narrowed my too-green eyes, wondering if he knew my real name.

'This is not your real name, and you know it. What's more, I suspect you also know that I know. Tell me your real name, or else, you might be sorry.'

'I am rarely sorry of anything,' I said, gently.

'Well, this will be an occasion for you to experience this feeling. And if I might permit myself to say: being sorry is hardly an agreeable feeling.'

'How do you know?' I asked, curious in spite of myself.

'I do not fancy it is any of your business,' he said, and for a moment, even though I hardly could detect any tone in his voice, I discerned an ephemeral touch of sharpness.

'If you tell me, I'll tell you my name,' I said, recklessly, and thinking that given that I was going to give him my name anyway, I might as well try to get something from him in exchange of it.'

'You are a queer human,' he said, and then was silent.

My dizziness seemed to have subsided, and my vision had focused back to its usual sharpness, of which I often prided myself. I peered into the darkness, and it seemed to me that I could catch a glimpse of ruby-deep crimson, but it was only a fleeting glitter in the silvery gloom, and I wasn't very sure that I had seen well.

'I really hate your eyes,' he said finally, and it made me jump, as if I had forgotten that he had a voice, 'they are so green.'

'Their colour is called emerald,' I said mildly.

'Emerald in deep and full of serenity, but your eyes are just like green filled with angst, sorrow and a deep, deep hatred. Your eyes frighten me. Hide them.'

'I wish they were what you said,' I announced and it was true, I wish my eyes could be scary, I wish they could kill with a glance or petrify with a gaze.

'Hide them' he ordered, louder this time.

'No. No, wait: let me see your eyes and I'll hide mine.'

'Is all your life only bargaining one thing for another?' he said, and this time he seemed obviously angry.

He stepped from his veil of shadows, so abruptly and quickly it made me start backwards. He now stood in full moonlight, silver streaming over him, and I could see his eyes: black, but like a rose, really deep red. Like a ruby hidden behind black silk.

Crimsonside—who needs blood and have red eyes. Vampires.

'Are you going to kill me soon?' I asked, and my voice sounded so frail and brittle that I was afraid it might actually break.

'No. Not you at least. Hide your eyes.'

'How can I? How can know that you aren't going to kill me anyway?'

'A bargain is a bargain.'

I veiled my eyes with my hands.

'Take me out of here, please,' I asked trying not to sound scared.

I had never been scared once in my life before.

'No. Actually, yes. Take my arm.'

I rose, and took his arm, my own hands trembling.

'How many people have you killed?' I asked.

'Too many to count.'

The vampire led me back to the ballroom, where another waltz, slow and led by the piano, played by a tiny man in a long, silver cloak which looked far too large for him. He placed one of my hands over his shoulder, took my other in his, and grabbed my waist, clutching me to him so hard it knocked my breath out of my chest.

'You should be careful. It is dangerous here, and persons of your beauty and weakness are easy preys.'

'I'm neither beautiful nor weak,' I said, forcefully, and frowned at him.

'Lower your eyes!' he snarled, and pressed me even closer to him, all the time leading my feet on the dance.

'Loosen your hold, and I'll look down. I can't breathe.'

'Stop bargaining!' he ordered, sounding more angry than he had sounding all the time I had talked with him.

'Life is made of bargains, pal,' I said, recklessly,' I'll stop bargaining if you stop—'

He stopped in the middle of the dance-floor, and slammed a palm over my mouth. His hand was gloved in black silk, and felt both soft and hard against my lips.

'Never cross a Crimsonside,' he said, slowly, intently, glaring at me deep in my eyes.

He looked at me so long and hard I felt he could even see my soul and mind.

He finally released my hand, and I said:

'Especially not a prince.'

I honestly thought, for a moment, that he was going to slap me.

'Especially not a prince,' he agreed, and his voice was dangerously smooth.

We started dancing again, and only to annoy him, I stepped on his feet as many times as I could.

'Midnight,' he said, as I stepped hard on his foot a twelfth time, 'is not a time to crush your companion's feet with yours.'

'Midnight!' I exclaimed.

'But rather to press your lips to his, don't you think?' he went on.

I felt I was going to slap him, but I was shared between the indignation at what he had just said, and the anxiousness at knowing I should have gone to meet Breena by the fountain.

'Whatever,' I said, and broke away from his hold, taking him off-guard.

'Come back!' he hissed, catching my arm as I started to dart through the crowd o dancers of all size and colour.

'Let me go!' I spat at him furiously.

'Very well.'

He still held me by the arm, and said, looking hard at me:

'You who love bargains so much, here is one for you: Kiss me and I shall let you go.'

'Well, you can both dream on and stuff your bargains where it hurts,' I snarled, and tore my arm from his clutch.

I ran away from him, and he ran after me, and caught me as I was about to cross the threshold.

'If you go on acting like that, I'll hit you cold, and both take a kiss and keep you.'

'You wouldn't dare!'

'Wouldn't I?' he said, coldly.

'If you want a kiss, you'll have it over my dead body!' I cried.

'Fear not—for what I want I most usually have.'

'Well, after having experienced feeling sorry, you'll have to experience having a caprice denied,' I snapped, and broke from him a third time.

He went right after me, so, without thinking, I grabbed a nearby candelabra, and stuffed it in his arms. Surprised, he took it, and I took my chance, gathered my skirts and ran down the corridor, down the step and to the fountain.

Breena wasn't here.

'Stupid girl!' I yelled into the night air.

I cupped my hands, plunged them in the icy water, and drank. The fruit and animated conversation had made me thirsty, and I rank long, and when I was finished, I plonked myself down unceremoniously over the fountain's thick rim, and sighed.

The vampire prince caught up with me, and sat beside me.

'So, who failed to meet you?' he asked me, politely.

'This is none of your business. I am sick of you,' I said hostilely.

'I know you are. I don't mind,' he said.

We were both silent.

'It was a very dangerous thing, coming tonight. Does Lady Aurora know?' he asked, after a long pause.

'Why should I tell you?'

'I like her nearly as much as you do. You can trust me.'

'I don't trust you,' I snapped.

'This is better for you, believe me.'

'No, she doesn't know. And you are right, it was a stupid and dangerous thing to do, to come tonight. But when we came, we didn't know that faeries and vampires exist.'

'So, now you know.'

'Now I know, and I am not going to do anything about it. If there are two enemies living near from each other, there must be a war, if there's a war, I want to be in it.'

'On which side?'

'The side who can offer the best bargain,' I said, and rose.

'Goodnight, Prince of the Crimson Court. If I am ever to come back, I'll bring a knife with me.'

He rose too, and took both my hands.

'Goodnight, Lady Emerald of the Anonymous. I hope the next time we meet, you will be wiser.'

'I'll try to.'

'Good luck. Watch over your friend, and…know that you will not stay together long. Now, go. She'll soon rejoin you.'

'Is this a threat?' I asked, and I felt such a cold, hard jolt of fear inside me I thought I was going to be sick.

'If you want to know, give me a kiss.'

'No. I'll never give you that. You might as well hold it for said.'

'Very well.'

He kissed both my hands, softly and his lips were so cold it gave me a shock.

'Sweet dreams,' he murmured.

'You too,' I said, snatched my hands away from him, whipped around, and tore into a run, away from the courtyard, and back to Edgerise Hall.

A/N Sorry it took so long to update, Ruby (who wrote this chapter) had been extremly busy! Also, sorry for any mistakes, it was an awfully long chapter, and I am not that good at beta'ing! - Moonlight Enchantments


	6. Chapter 4

A/N Hey, this is my update (MoonlightEnchantments) hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter Four

As I walked away from Ruby I felt a little odd. Most best friends would stick together at parties, but then I realised that of course we weren't like most best friends. We were completely different in all ways, except our sense of adventure. So for us both to truly enjoy the party, we had to split up, and neither of us minded because we knew we would both have a separate story to tell the other when we met again. I thought again of my new name. Sapphire I felt exactly like a sapphire in my blue dress, I felt as though I sparkled, if only a little compared to the delightful and extravagant costumes I could see around me.

I headed over to the dance floor so I could listen better to the eerie music being played, and watch the dancing couples more closely. I stood aside and watched as wave upon wave of dancers circled the floor, for some songs going so fast my dress floated up in the breeze. I don't know how long I was standing there before a man came up to me.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. He was a tall, slightly portly man and looked old enough to be my father but I really wanted to dance and hoped that in dancing with him, other partners might ask me after, once they knew I wanted to dance.

"Certainly," I said, feigning a slight accent. He took my hand in his velvet-gloved one and led my to the floor. We began to dance and I found my old worries coming through. Unfortunately I was not a good dancer, I could tell the different steps, but once I actually tried to do them, my brain turned to mush and I began to go left for right and vice versa. The man smiled awkwardly as I stepped on his foot for the hundredth time.

"Perhaps we should save the dancing for later," he said. I felt a wild fire in my cheeks as I blushed uncontrollably. He led me from the floor to a small table, rich with fruits and other mouth-watering looking foods.

"So, pray, may I ask your name, sweet lady?"

"Sapphire," I said, he kept looking expectantly, "Sapphire Moonbeam," I said the first thing that came into my head.

Instead of, as I expected, looking puzzled at my odd surname, he smiled and nodded, "Ah yes, a Moonbeam, great family that. I used to go hunting with Nicholas Moonbeam, he must be oh, your great great grandfather?"

"Erm... yes, I think so..." I was astonished, he went hunting with some he assumed was my great great grandfather? How old was this man?

"Oh yes, good man, good man. I remember once we were out in the forest, both of us chasing after a fine white stag, when my prize hunting dog..." he continued to ramble on for a while, and I began to look around me, rather than take in what he was saying. I had just tried to stifle a yawn with my hand when a tall young-looking man, wearing a silver mask with blue trimming, walked up to us.

"Excuse me, Sir Rodingham, would you mind if I took this young lady away from you to dance?" He gave a little bow, and flourished his hand at me.

"What? Oh, no of course not," Sir Rodingham said, looking a little startled at the interruption. "Well adieu Lady Sapphire, I hope we can meet again some day, and say hello to Nicholas from me."

"I will," I said, feeling absolutely bewildered as the masked man led me back to the dance floor.

"I saw you were looking a little... overwhelmed with the lovely gentlemen's conversation."

"Yes... overwhelmed," I said, raising an eyebrow sarcastically. The man let out a laugh.

"Quite, now would you care to dance?" I took time now to look at my knight in shining armour. He was tall, over six foot, and had a thick mop of blue hair. It was slightly wavy and looked a little dishevelled, as if he had tried, and failed, to make it settle into some sort of style. The upper half of his face was covered by the silver mask but I could see he had ocean blue eyes to match his hair. His skin was pale and milky white, and his lips were red, almost the blood-red described in fairy tales. He was wearing a blue tunic, with silver trimming and thigh-high, black boots covered his grey trousers, although they were tight enough to be called leggings. At his waist was a belt with a sword sheathed at the side.

I recognised the costume from the many films I had seen that were set in the past. It was odd, but this whole ball seemed to be set in the past. I didn't mind, it was fun acting like a lady of old. "I would indeed, however I must warn you I am not all that good at dancing."

"I saw," he said, smiling, "however I think I can teach you."

I raised my eyebrow again. It was probably the most un-ladylike expression, but I couldn't help it. I'd been to many a dance, and had even practised at home, and with Ruby. But still no-one had taught me. He chuckled again, I was tempted to keep my eyebrow raised just so I could hear him laughing. I felt myself blushing at such a thought. _What a wierdo you are_, one part of my mind said. _He just has a nice laugh ok? Another_ part argued. _And now you're talking to yourself, great._

"Ok..." I said, just to stop my mind rambling with itself. He took my hand in his, it was soft but I could feel his strength too. We walked out onto the floor just as a new song, or what I assumed was one, started. Much to my dismay he led me into the middle of the floor.

"What are you doing? I told you how bad I am!" I whispered.

He put a finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet, as a woman began to sing. It was different from the other songs, it made me want to smile and cry at the same time. It also made me relax, although that could have been his hand on my waist, as he began to guide me in the steps. Just as I began to get worried, he began to talk.

"So may I ask your name, fair lady?"

"It is Sapphire, as the lovely gentleman I was talking to before said."

"Ah, but you see, I know it is not, for I know you are not a Moonbeam."

I tried to hide my shock, "And how exactly would you know that?"

"My methods of knowledge are my own, but I would like to know your real name."

"If you are so knowledgeable, you can find it out yourself," I said, primly.

He shook his head and I saw him trying not to smile, "You are most certainly not a Moonbeam, you are too difficult to be a young lady!"

"Cheek!" I said, but I too was laughing, I couldn't help it. "Well what about you young sir? May ask your name?"

"You may ask."

"Now who's being difficult, what might your name be?"

"I said you could ask but I never said I would tell."

I reacted before I could think, I punched him in the arm, then bit my lip, wondering if he would get angry. But he just rubbed his arm, with a shocked expression on his face, then he began to laugh. He caught my hand again and span me off across the floor.

"You are a feisty one aren't you? Well, I'll tell you this at least, I am knight, so you may address me as Sir."

"Think again!" I laughed, "I am so not addressing you as sir, especially when you won't tell me your name. It's just principles."

"Fine, you keep your principles and I shall keep mine," he said, just as primly. I realised then that we had been dancing for quite a while and I hadn't stood on his foot, or gotten the steps wrong once. I was extremely proud of myself but I couldn't help but wonder what was so special about this guy that I could dance with him, but not with anyone else. He took my hand as the song ended and led me off the dance floor.

"Let's talk ok?" he said, he led me along the outskirts of the room and then out into the wide hall. Then out the door, the cold wind hit me as we went to sit on the rim of the fountain. I realised this was where I was meant to be meeting Ruby. Then I realised I hadn't thought of Ruby since we had split up, but then I suppose that was the point.

He sat down and I sat next to him, hugging my arms closely to try to keep out the chill. "Look," he paused, "Sapphire, I guess I'll call you, this is a dangerous place. Not just Thornwing, but the whole area. Including Edgerise."

I knew my face must have showed shock, but he put his finger to his lips, miming silence.

"I know ok? But... this isn't the place to discuss your real... identity,"

I was so shocked. How could he know? When you are in shock, apparently you tend to ask the simplest questions. The ones that don't actually matter. "Why were you asking then?"

"I wanted to see what it would take for you to tell me," he looked down at himself, "I mean, I know I'm good looking, and I was wondering if you would open up to me," he gave me a smug smile.

My jaw dropped in horror. After this whole night, I guess I had though he was different, but he had turned out to just be exactly like every other guy I'd met. Why did I always try to kid myself?

"You bastard!" I said, standing up, "you smug, self centred bastard!" I realised I was venting all my anger over guys like Robbie, and it seemed, this guy.

"Hey I was just,"

"Shut-up! And leave me the hell alone! Get out of my face and don't ever come near me again. If I ever see you, I will... I will, oh for god's sake, I will do something to you! So just leave me alone!" With that I ran off from the fountain, leaving him standing behind me. I ran out of the gates and ran following the way back to Edgerise. I knew Ruby would wait for me at the fountain, but I couldn't stay with that horrible idiot any longer. I was such a stupid romantic that I had really fooled myself into thinking there must be someone nice out there for me. But as always I was wrong.

"Wait," I felt a hand on my arm, and a strong grip pulled me around to face... him.

"Why should I?" My hair was whipping around my face as the strong wind rushed over the moor.

"I was just joking, Breena,"

"I told you to shut-up! How long did it take you to come up with that, how original 'I was just joking,'" I mimicked,

"I was!" He said, looking as out-raged as I felt, "I'm sorry you thought I wasn't but I thought you could take a joke I mean we've been joking all evening and,"

"Don't pull that one on me! I can take a joke, but that wasn't a joke!"

He put his hand on my cheek, and the touch of his milky skin made me shiver, I hated that, and hoped he thought it was only the cold. "I didn't come here tonight to hurt you, that is the last thing I would want to do believe me Bree,"

"Don't call me that," I whispered, I didn't trust myself to speak normally, now that he was so close to me, his face only millimetres above mine.

His thumb gently stroked my cheek as he looked into my eyes, the blue of his eyes looking into the blue of mine. I knew I should be angry at him, that this was simply proving his point, but somehow I couldn't pull away. His face moved even closer to mine until his red lips were hovering over mine, I closed my eyes and pulled back. "Don't,"

"Why?"

"Because that would prove your point. I am not that shallow, nor stupid." I said simply, before turning away from him.

"Wait," he shouted again, but I continued to walk across the dark moor, "Bree, there are reasons. We all have blue eyes you know, and the hair!"

I ignored him and carried on, although I was severely tempted to turn around. Now that trying to seduce me hadn't worked he had obviously tried the different tact of trying to get me interested in what he was saying. We all have blue eyes, what a laugh!

* * *

A/N Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I bet you can't wait for the next update! Lol, well please review to tell us so! 


End file.
